


Understanding

by jamtav



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior, but like not in a gross way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamtav/pseuds/jamtav
Summary: “Oh! Yeah, Gaara, sure,” Naruto replied, “if I’m not in the way or anything.”“In the way?”“Yeah, of like you and Lee or something.”“How would you be-““Oh, hey, speak of the devil. Hey, Bushy-Brows!”--After a trip to Konoha, Lee and Gaara return to Suna, but Lee is acting strange about Gaara and Naruto's friendship.tl;dr Lee feels guilty for wanting Gaara to himself even though they're married, and Gaara lets him be selfish for a night.





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one day and i dont know how that happened because i havent written a fic in years, let alone smut, and this is like 5k so. enjoy?
> 
> naruto tumblr: gaymikorin.tumblr.com

Naruto’s eyes closed, and he laughed on his way to a sweet smile, teeth beaming in the Konoha sun, “See you again next time?”

“Next time,” Gaara replied, dipping his head with a soft smile as well. The two stood there for a second longer than necessary, savoring the last drop of time they had left together before parting ways for another six or seven months.

“And you too, Lee?” Naruto asked, opening his eyes and turning his head to the man who stood next to Gaara, a curious look on his face.

“Oh! Uh, yes, Hokage-sama,” Lee jumped a little when Naruto addressed him. “Next time.” Lee was stiff as a board, fists clenched at his sides. When Naruto looked back at Gaara, Lee relaxed a little, looking off to the side with a sigh and some blush on his face. Gaara glanced at him, concern briefly flashing on his face but disappearing in an instant. He put his hand up in a wave and dipped the rim of his Kazekage visor before turning around and walking outside the Konoha gates, Lee following to his right.

Gaara felt warmth squeeze around his palm. He could just chock this up to Lee’s inclination towards public displays of affection, but something wasn’t right. Lee wasn’t smiling, but he was blushing. His grip was more firm than usual, and he seemed distracted, like he was calculating something his head. Gaara didn’t like it when Lee was far away from him, physically or mentally.  
“Lee,” Gaara murmured without turning his head. Lee jolted.

“Oh, uh, right! Sorry,” Lee released his hand immediately, and back down to his sides they went. Gaara scowled at the loss of contact. Lee was obviously tense, and now, Gaara needed to figure out why.  
“Naruto didn’t correct you when you called him Hokage-sama,” Gaara commented, starting a conversation.

“Huh… I did not notice,” Lee said, kicking a rock as they walked the dirt path. “It seems weird not to call him by his title… He has worked so hard for it.”

“He didn’t say anything because of the look on your face,” Gaara threw his head over his right shoulder to get a better look at Lee’s expression. “You’ve been acting strange all day.”

Lee swallowed. He had been acting weird all day, and he knew was but there was nothing he could do to stop it and so shutting up seemed like the best option but that made him seem even weirder and he knew he couldn’t hide anything from Gaara anyway but he really didn’t want Gaara to know why he was upset all day. So, he just let himself be scanned over with his lover’s questioning gaze, let him look Lee up and down to try to solve him like a puzzle. But Gaara was never good at solving Lee or the complex emotions that Lee let explode within his every nerve. It was hard to give up, but it wasn’t as hard to retreat.

Gaara sighed and softened his gaze, looking down to Lee’s empty hands. He picked one of them up and brought it to his mouth, brushing his lips along Lee’s bandaged knuckles. He rubbed the back of Lee’s hand against his cheek, leaning into the warmth and just basking in his presence for a moment before laying their hands down again, interlocked and swaying as they continued walking. When Gaara looked back to his right, Lee was bright red from the collar up, smiling in fascination.

“You don’t have to tell me right now,” Gaara explained quietly, “but I would like to know what’s bothering you.”

They left it at that, Lee’s hand comfortably resting in Gaara’s for the majority of the trip to Suna.

\---

“Maybe he’s homesick or something,” Kankuro suggested. “Maybe bringing him back to Konoha reminded him of how much he misses his friends or whatever.” Kankuro used his pinkie finger to dig into his ear, not really invested in the conversation.

“He’s lived in Suna for years, and he’s never been like that when we’ve gone to Konoha before,” Gaara pointed out, picking up his tea and slightly blowing on it.

“Man, Gaara, I don’t know. Maybe he ate something funky that day or something,” Kankuro sighed, leaning back in his chair, the front feet coming off the floor and threatening to tip Kankuro onto his back.

“Unlikely. He always tells me if he has a case of indigestion,” Gaara said seriously.

“You’re overthinking it!” Kankuro said clearly. “It was probably nothing. Sometimes, you just have to let stuff go in relationships. No big deal.”

Gaara hummed in reply, thinking about what his brother just said.

“And he seriously tells you every time he’s constipated?”

“We’re very close.”

“Dude!”

“He knows I don’t like to be kept in the dark about what he’s feeling because he knows that it’s sometimes hard for me to pick up on common social cues,” Gaara explained. “That’s why I’m nervous. He knows I automatically think of the worst when he hides stuff from me, so he must be concealing something he really doesn’t want me to find out.”

Kankuro sighed, “Look, you know Lee would never do anything to hurt you. Just go talk to him.”

“I’ve tried. It’s been too long now. He could come up with any number of excuses without telling me the real reason he was upset, and I would have to drop it forever. That’s why I came to you.”

“Me? What can I do?”

“Well, usually it would be Temari, but she’s in Konoha right now.”

“Okay, I’m going to pretend I’m not a little hurt by that. What do you want me to do?”

“Listen to me describe the way Lee was behaving, and then tell me what emotion he was feeling.”

“Oh, Gaara, I don’t know. I’m not too good at that sort of thing. Even with Kiba, I sometimes-"

“You’re better than me, at least.”

Well, there was no arguing there. Kankuro sighed again, crossing his arms and looking at Gaara expectantly.

“Go ahead.”

\---

Gaara had just stepped out of his meeting with Naruto and Shikamaru, and he was being escorted by the two on his way out of Hokage tower.

“I’ll be meeting up with Lee soon,” Gaara pointed out, as if the two hadn’t figured as much. “We were thinking of getting something to eat before heading back to Suna.”

“Oh? And where is Bushy-Brows now?” Naruto asked light-heartedly, waving to some ninja in the hallway who bowed at his presence as they passed.

“Meeting up with Tenten. Said it had been a while since they trained together, caught up with each other,” Gaara explained.

“Oh, man, if Lee’s training, is he going to be in any shape to go out to a restaurant?” Shikamaru chimed in, imagining Lee dripping in sweat with bruises and scrapes all over him, trying to ask for a table for two. Naruto snickered.

“You’re welcome to join us, if you wanted,” Gaara offered to the both of them, but mostly Naruto. “It’s been a while since we caught up outside of work as well.”

“Temari’s making dinner, so I can’t tonight,” Shikamaru sighed. “Come by and see your sister before you leave. I won’t hear the end of it if I let you go without her seeing you.”

Gaara smiled warmly, “I talked to her this morning before our meeting. She said something about someone not putting the dishes away last night even though it was his turn and something else about making him pay for it later.”

“Aaaand that’s my cue to leave. I’ll see you later, Naruto, and it was nice talking to you as always, Kazekage-sama,” Shikamaru said, taking a sharp right turn and heading for the exit towards the back of the building. He was undoubtedly going to try to sneak home and put away the dishes before Temari got home from work. Little did he know that it was too late. Gaara’s sister was a busy, diplomatic kunoichi who didn’t have time to clean up after a man. She did, however, have time to punish said man for his actions. Gaara shivered. _Good luck, Shikamaru._

“What about you?” Gaara asked the giggling Naruto to his side.

“Hm?”

“Did you want to join us for dinner? It really has been a long time since we talked.”

“Oh! Yeah, Gaara, sure,” Naruto replied, “if I’m not in the way or anything.”

“In the way?”

“Yeah, of like you and Lee or something.”

“How would you be-"  
  
“Oh, hey, speak of the devil. Hey, Bushy-Brows!” Naruto exclaimed at the sight of Lee at the exit of the building. He had just walked in and had obviously come to check to see if Gaara was done. Lee walked towards them, clasping his hand together with Naruto’s in a strong, friendly handshake-high-five thing that Gaara was glad Naruto never did to him.

“It is good to see you again, Hokage-sama!” Lee smiled in greeting.

“You know how weird it is when you call me that, Lee! And you still do it! Every time!” Naruto scolded, opening the door for both of his guests. They walked outside, smiling and listening to Lee’s protests that “it is just a bad habit.”

“I invited Naruto to come eat with us,” Gaara informed him.

“Oh,” Lee looked taken aback for just a millisecond and then said, “Yes, of course! If it doesn’t take up too much of your time, that would be great, Naruto-sama.”  
  
“Lee! You were almost there!” Naruto wailed at the extra ‘sama’ added to his name. 

  
They ended up getting barbecue at the place Shikamaru always recommended, and Gaara enjoyed slowly eating piece by piece while watching Naruto and Lee shovel pork into their mouths. Well, that’s how it usually went, but Lee was eating as slow as he was for some reason.

“And then,” Naruto began while chewing a piece of meat, “And then, he said, ‘You’ll just have to wait and see, usuratonkachi.’ As if giving me, the freaking Hokage, a rough estimate on his return date would be so hard!”

“He does it because he knows it makes you mad,” Gaara responded casually, used to conversations like this.

“That doesn’t make it okay!” Naruto complained loudly, stuffing more food in his mouth. “Even when he is here, the stupid bastard never does anything with me. It’s just work and training and yelling at each other and more work.”

Gaara smiled at Naruto softly, tilting his head and just staring at his friend for a minute before asking, “And do you ever say anything to him about it?” Lee glanced between Gaara and Naruto, not wanting to speak up in this particular conversation.

Naruto rolled his eyes, “Like he ever gives me the chance to talk about anything.” Naruto sighed and leaned back, perking up a little bit as he looked across the table. “Well, at least I have you to vent to, even if talking about Sasuke does piss you off sometimes.” Naruto snickered and scratched under his nose, somewhat apologetic.

“It is nice to just talk together like this. Like we used to,” Gaara mused nostalgically.

“It is! It’s hard not being around someone who, you know, gets it,” Naruto agreed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

“I know what you mean.”

“It is getting late,” Lee said abruptly, jarring both Naruto and Gaara, as he had been so quiet all afternoon. “I believe it is time for us to get going, if we are to make it back to Suna on time.” Lee was tense.  
  
“Oh! Yeah, I guess it is almost two o’clock,” Naruto replied. “Sorry to keep you for so long.” He waved his hand for the waitress to grab them their bill.

\---

“And then Naruto just walked you guys to the gates, and you left?” Kankuro questioned.

Gaara nodded.

“Hmm…” Kankuro put his hand on his chin. “And you’re sure his stomach wasn’t just bothering him?”

“Kankuro, please.”

“Okay, okay. Uh… Do you think it has something to do with Naruto?”

“Naruto?”

“Yeah, I mean, Lee was fine until your meeting with Naruto, right? So, maybe he has something to do with it.”

Gaara considered it. “You may be right… And he wasn’t acting weird until he came back from speaking with Tenten.”

“Or it has nothing to do with Naruto, and Tenten broke some bad news to him or something. Or maybe Tenten told him some bad news _about_ Naruto?” Kankuro put his hands on his head. “Gaara, it could be anything.”

“But what did it seem like? By explaining what happened, what did it seem like Lee was feeling? In your opinion.”

“In my opinion? Well, hm,” Kankuro thought about it for a minute. “Lonely? Maybe? He wasn’t talking while you talked with Naruto. Maybe he didn’t feel included in the conversation.”  


“Lonely? I was right there with him, Kankuro.”

“Yeah, but… When you talk to Naruto, sometimes you guys… Well.”

“Well?”

“Well, you get a little clingy. It’s gross,” Kankuro sighed. “You get these goo-goo eyes, and you guys talk about really deep stuff that’s only shared between you two. It can get boring.”

“Goo-goo eyes?”

“And for Lee, I bet it’s annoying to have your husband gush over another man like you gush over Naruto.”

“I don’t gush over Naruto,” Gaara denied.  
  
“You _gush_ over Naruto, Gaara.”

“We had a similar childhood. He is family to me like you or Temari. I don’t see what there is to get jealous about.”  
  
The brothers stopped. Jealous. Lee was jealous. Of Naruto.

“Oh my God,” Kankuro grinned.

“I have to go talk to Lee,” Gaara stood up.

“Can’t. Gotta wait for that ANBU report, remember?” Kankuro reminded him. Right. That’s what they had been doing.

“Surely, I have enough time to go find Lee and explain myself to him before the report comes back,” Gaara said. He made it sound like a statement, but he was looking for his brother’s input.  
  
“What are you gonna do if it comes back while you’re Frenching Lee out in the desert, huh?” Kankuro raised his eyebrows. “I can see the newspaper headlines: ‘Kazekage Lets Men Die to Make-out With His Latex-clad Husband’.”

Gaara sighed. “Fine. I’ll just have to talk to him tonight.”  
  
“Haha. Gross.”

Gaara glared at him.

\---

“Gaara, you’re home,” Lee greeted as Gaara walked into the front door, hanging his coat up at the doorway. “I ordered from that place you like. The one with the good rice.”

Lee was putting out bowls onto their dining room table and opening up paper bags full of food. He looked up from what he was doing when Gaara didn’t respond.

“What is wrong?” Lee stopped. “Did something happen at work?”

“You’re jealous of Naruto.” It just spilled out of Gaara’s mouth without any cushion at all, as most things did when Gaara had something on his mind. This time, however, he planned on easing into it, but obviously, that didn’t happen.

“Wha-“ Lee was taken aback, “I’m not _jealous_ of Naruto.” He scoffed in a way that Lee never does. He was trying to play it off. “W-where did you get that idea from?”

“You’ve been acting strange whenever we’re around him.”

“Well, that’s because… Well, because he’s, uh… Hokage now.”

Gaara’s mouth quirked up. “Lee, you’re horrible at lying. You know this.”

“I was planning on bringing it up later!” Lee gave up.

“I’m bringing it up now,” Gaara replied, slowly stepping towards his husband. He opened up his arms, and Lee slid right in them. He rested his head on top of Gaara’s and sighed, breathing him in and relaxing his body.

“Why are you jealous of Naruto?” Gaara brought up after a few moments. Lee instantly tensed, opening his eyes and diverting his gaze away from Gaara.

“Stop saying that,” Lee reprimanded. “That is not it.”

Gaara quirked where his eyebrow should be.

“Okay, that is a little bit of it,” Lee admitted. “But you two have such an intense bond! And all that stuff about how I will never understand what it is like to be a Jinchuriki, though it is true, makes me feel distant from you, Gaara!”

“Did you want to be a Jinchuriki, Lee?” Gaara asked, forehead creasing in misunderstanding.  
  
“No, you know that is not what I meant.”

“What did you mean?”

Lee sighed, gripping Gaara tighter to his chest and burying his head in his hair. He mumbled something into Gaara’s scalp.  
  
“Hm?” Gaara inquired, rubbing up and down Lee’s spine.

“I want to be the one who understands you best.”

Gaara froze.

“I do not want Naruto to know you better than I do. I want to be the person you vent to, the person who knows every aspect of your life and your aspirations and your personality. And…”  
  
“And?”

Lee stopped hugging Gaara, and he took a few steps back. He bowed, bending at the waist and exclaiming his apology, “I am sorry, Gaara, for what I am about to tell you, and if you think that I am overstepping your boundaries or are disgusted with my thoughts, then you can just tell me to leave, and I will, so-"  
  
“You won’t.”

“Huh?”

“You won’t leave. You said you never would, and you won’t, Lee. Now, what is it?” Gaara was becoming increasingly annoyed.

“I am sorry; I did not mean it in that way,” Lee apologized again. Gaara wished he would just get on with it, but this was Lee, and Lee didn’t rush these things. “I am feeling possessive.”

Gaara just blinked at him.

“Of you.”

“You’re feeling possessive of me?”

Lee immediately went back to bowing, “I know it is wrong and selfish of me to want you all to myself! But I cannot help it. Every time I see you smile at someone else, I am stricken with jealousy, and that is not okay! You are allowed to smile or talk to whoever you want to, and it is none of my concern who you associate with! I love you, and I want you to be happy, but sometimes, I want you to be happy only around me! And that is disgusting because you deserve to be happy around everyone all the time!”  
  
Even after all these years, after listening to Lee say it over and over again, in the mornings and at night, to his family and to anyone who would listen, Gaara’s heart still tugged at the word ‘love’. “So, when we were out with Naruto that time, you…?”

“I do not like to feel like I am an afterthought to you! I know you have never wanted to make me feel that way, but sometimes, when you are with Naruto especially, I feel like a third wheel. But I know that he is just your friend and that you love him in a different way than you love me, and I need to get over it and stop feeling this way! But even Tenten pointed it out when I saw her last. She said she could tell by the look on my face that I was feeling… bitter. So, I have been trying to hide it better, but I failed. I am sorry; I did not want you to think less of me!”

“Lee…” Gaara started. “Sit down.”

Lee did as he was told, and the two sat in the dining room chairs, facing each other. Gaara took both of Lee’s hands and held them in his own, looking down at them and stroking his knuckles with his thumb.

“You are the most important person in my life,” Gaara whispered. “No one matters as much to me as you do.” Lee sharply breathed in.

“Naruto and I… we have a special bond. We came from a similar childhood. He knows what it’s like for an entire village to hate a child. He knows what it’s like to have a demon locked inside of him,” Gaara explained. “He’s my hero, Lee. He saved me.”

“I know, I know, and I should not-"  
  
“Wait,” Gaara shushed him before he could continue. “I’m not done yet.” Lee nodded.  
  
“You’ve faced rejection too,” Gaara said, his eyes half-lidded, cupping Lee’s jaw with his palm. “You saved me too.” He ran his thumb over Lee’s cheekbone and curled his hair behind his ear. “You would die for me.”

Lee nodded, eyebrows coming together.

“I would die for you too. In an instant. I wouldn’t think about it,” Gaara stated, looking into Lee’s eyes that said he wanted to protest. “I love this village, but my life isn’t anything without you in it, Lee.”  
  
Lee was silent for a minute, debating on whether he wanted to say something or not. He decided that if Gaara was going to let him be selfish tonight, then he was going to be selfish.

“You would die for Naruto as well.”

Gaara was silent for a moment but then said, “I would. You are right.”

Lee looked away.  
  
“And I would die for my brother and my sister and my village.”

Gaara turned his head back to him so that he could look Lee in the eyes.

“The difference is that I would die for my village to protect my people. I would die for you because I can’t imagine living without you here.” Tears started forming in Lee’s eyes. He continued. “You are special to me, Lee. You are the only one I cannot live without.”  
  
Lee moved in for the kiss first. He gave him multiple chaste kisses on the mouth, hitting the corners a couple of times in his passion. Gaara smiled under his barrage and wrapped his arms around his neck, accepting the pecks with delight. He liked it when he could visibly see and feel Lee’s happiness. Lee made emotions very difficult, but he also made them very easy.

Lee pulled back to clarify, “I will not have you dying though, Gaara!”

They had had this conversation so many times with no resolution. It always ended in a big fight, both of them so self-sacrificing and so in love with each other that it made them both incredibly tense and passionate. Gaara was not having that argument tonight.

“No one will be dying tonight, Lee,” Gaara leaned in from his chair, pulling himself closer and whispering next to Lee’s mouth, “We’re both still breathing.” Lee swallowed, his face getting red as Gaara deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue into his mouth and sucking.

Lee groaned, pulling Gaara to sit in his lap, straddling his waist and pressing up against his chest. Lee ran his hands along Gaara’s lower back, running his bandaged hands under his shirt and over his bare skin. Gaara opened his mouth in a gasp, giving Lee more access. Lee pushed Gaara’s ass further up onto his lap to keep him from slipping, and Gaara ground his hips down to meet Lee’s. They both hissed.

Gaara took a break from kissing Lee’s face to kiss down his neck. He trailed from the underside of his jaw to the middle of his throat, licking and sucking, stopping on the meat of his shoulder to bite down gently and roll his hips into Lee’s. Lee moaned, resting his hands on Gaara’s hips, gripping tight.

“G-Gaara,” Lee said.

Gaara hummed and rolled his hips again, the zipper of his pants pressing into the fabric on Lee’s crotch and dragging just so. Lee gasped.  
  
“The food… ah… The food will get cold.”

Gaara didn’t stop. “Then let it.” He found the zipper on Lee’s jumpsuit. “This is more important.”

\---

“Ah… Gaara,” Lee gasped, burying his hand in red hair, being careful not to pull.

Gaara looked up at him from his waist, his tongue still on his hip bone. He sucked his way downward, nibbling and caressing Lee’s inner thighs with his hands. He ran his fingers up and down Lee’s legs, hot breath ghosting over his head, making Lee’s eyebrows furrow.

“Lee,” Gaara murmured, “look at me.” He did. Gaara slipped his cock in his mouth, pressing it against the inside of his cheek and sucking. Lee groaned, his eyes hooded but locked on Gaara as he requested. He bobbed a couple of times, the drawback making Lee suck his breath in and fist his other hand in the sheets under him. Gaara positioned his tongue on the underside of his dick, flattening it and pulling his mouth up around Lee’s cock. He pulled off, a string of saliva briefly connecting Lee’s head to Gaara’s bottom lip.  
  
He attached his mouth to the base of Lee’s dick where it met his balls, pressed in the space there and fondled what he could reach. Lee threw his head back and let out a low groan, accompanied by a garbled version of Gaara’s name.

“Lee,” Gaara murmured again. He stopped licking and held the head of Lee’s dick at his lips, almost kissing it. Lee propped his head up again, looking at Gaara with a flushed face and little hairs sticking up all over the place. Gaara’s lip upturned at how he still found that unbelievably cute. “You know I’m yours, don’t you?” He stuck the head back in his mouth and licked at it, still maintaining eye contact with Lee.

“G-Gaara, you- I- you have to- “ Lee was close. Gaara pulled off. Lee coughed around a whimper. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and pulled himself up so that his chest was flush with Lee’s. Gaara placed his hands on Lee’s shoulders and kissed his jaw.

“I mean that. I am yours,” Gaara repeated, low in Lee’s ear. “I don’t want you to forget that again.” Lee nodded, pressing Gaara’s chin in between his fingers and positioning his head so that they were kissing again. Lee used this time to flip them over so that he was on top of Gaara, hand holding himself up so that he didn’t crush him.  
  
“I-Is this okay? For tonight?” Lee asked, “Or did you want to-"  
  
“Anything you want,” Gaara kissed his nose. “Just take your time.” Lee nodded and dipped his head.

He wanted to savor Gaara, wanted to touch him in a way that no one else ever had or ever would. He wanted to be special to Gaara, make himself irreplaceable, and this was one way to do it. He was feeling very selfish tonight, and his skin crawled when he thought about being possessive like this. It wasn’t like him to want to control someone else or to want someone to submit to him. But when he looked at Gaara looking at Naruto, and he saw something in his eye that he had never seen there before, Lee felt small. He knew Gaara loved only him, and he knew that the bond they shared could never be tampered with. He just wanted others to know that as well sometimes.

Even when the Sand kunoichi daydreamed about him or when Gaara addressed the whole village in his stoic, deep tone that made every woman in a 50-mile radius look up, Lee wanted to scream, “I am right here! I am in love with Gaara, and he loves me, and we are married, and… And he is mine!”

He buried his teeth into where Gaara’s neck met his shoulder, making Gaara let out a breath. Gaara wasn’t too loud during sex; he just let out little gasps of air and made scrunched up faces. Lee thought it was cute and way too attractive. He left more hickies down his chest and along his collarbone, leaving little, sore purple splotches in place of his lips, making Gaara breathe out of his nose too hard after every one, a flush climbing up his cheeks and dusting his shoulders.

Lee pulled back to look at the man beneath him. Gaara was red, with bite marks around his nipples and freckling his chest; he was panting, spreading his legs, looking at Lee expectantly.

Lee reached for the end table, pulling out the bottom drawer and grabbing lube. Gaara turned his head back and closed his eyes as Lee poured some on his fingers, rubbing it for a moment to heat it up. He spread Gaara’s legs a little more, he was never very flexible, and rubbed his middle finger against his entrance, slowly inserting it and moving it around.

Gaara mumbled some kind of muffled moan, and opened his eyes again, looking down at Lee. Before long, Lee was moving his finger around with ease, inserting another one.

“I did tell you to take your time,” Gaara started, “but Lee…”  
  
Lee kissed his hip bone, grinning. “I am rather enjoying myself, Gaara.”

“You could be enjoying other things as well,” he hinted, canting his hips up to get the message across.

Lee laughed against his hip, adding another finger. Gaara shivered. He always liked Lee’s fingers, long, rough, solid, strong. He compared them with his own, which were skinny, pale, and had no blemishes.

Lee stretched a little more, prodding and angling until Gaara was panting against the sheets, sweating and arching his back for more contact. He removed his fingers, and Gaara nearly whined.

He gently placed Gaara’s leg over his shoulder and lined himself up with his entrance. Shakily, he pressed in the head, wanting to snap his hips into the heat but not wanting to hurt Gaara. Gaara’s hands shook, and he grabbed the sheets to keep them steady. He bit his bottom lip. Lee could’ve died.

He gently pushed until he was fully inside, arms caged around Gaara’s torso and panting heavily, controlling himself from thrusting too soon.

“Say it,” Gaara whispered.

“Hm?” Lee looked up into Gaara’s eyes and nearly melted.

“Say I’m yours.”

Lee moaned and pulled back before pushing in again.

“Ah, Gaara.”

“Lee, say it.” Lee hit that bundle of nerves inside him, making him curse.

“Gaara,” he thrust again and dipped his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he lost himself. “You’re mine. Aah, Gaara, you’re mine. You’re mine.”  
  
He muttered it over and over until he didn’t know what he was saying anymore, lost in Gaara’s heat, in Gaara’s smell, in Gaara’s pants and sweat and whispers.  
  
“L-Lee, you’re mine too. You’re mine. I love you. I’m yours. Please, don’t forget. I love you. I love you,” Gaara moaned, back arching.  
  
Lee grabbed his cock, pumping up and down, finger sliding over the head, Lee angling his hips.  
  
“P-Please, I-” Lee was close; he pumped Gaara harder.

Gaara let out a noise like the wind was knocked out of him, and he whined Lee’s name before spilling all over his palm, still rocking back on Lee’s cock, riding his orgasm, biting his fist with his eyes closed.

Lee pulled out, stroked himself twice before he came with a low groan, cum landing on Gaara’s stomach and running down his sides. Lee blinked open the eyes he didn’t know he had shut and looked down at Gaara, whose eyes were half-lidded as he lay there, just fucked with Lee’s and his cum mixing together on his stomach, blissed out and half asleep. Lee almost got hard again, but he looked away, opting instead to run to the bathroom and get a washcloth to clean Gaara up with.

\---

They lay wrapped up in each other’s arms, Lee pressed into Gaara’s chest, breathing lightly.

“We’ve been married for over a year now,” Gaara commented, shifting slightly to get more comfortable.

“Mmhm,” Lee hummed.

“You’d think we could have a discussion about feelings without ending up in bed.”

Lee laughed into Gaara’s neck, nuzzling closer, “There is no fun in that.”

“I have very strong emotions towards you, Lee.”

“I have witnessed this, yes.”

“You’re allowed to want things from me. You can be possessive sometimes. You’re allowed to feel jealous.”

Gaara wrapped his arms around him tighter and kissed the top of his head.

“Just take good care of what’s yours.” 


End file.
